


Why are dorm walls so thin?

by LaraRiddle



Series: YOI omegaverse 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bathroom rockstars, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omegaverse, The Author Regrets Nothing, YOI Omegaverse Week, non explicit mention of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle
Summary: " We don’t know each other but our bathrooms are on opposite sides of the same wall, so sometimes when we are showering together we sing duets."Phichit is tired because of his roommate's bad singing and he is sick of his pining. Phichit is sick and tired.Omegaverse week day 3
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: YOI omegaverse 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863007
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Why are dorm walls so thin?

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sleep deprived, but I had to write this.

“We’re SOOAARING,”

“FLYYYYYING,”

“THERE”S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CAN’T REACH,”

_Phichit: CHRIS_

_Phichit: CHRISSSSS_

_Phichit: They’re doing it again._

_Chris: I know, I can hear them Cheri_

_Phichit: The entire dorm can hear them._

_Chris: They sound so happy, I don’t want to ruin it for them._

_Phichit: So? Does that mean we have to listen to High School Musical every morning?_

_WE’RE BREAKING FREEEEE_

_Chris: you have a point_

_Phichit: there is a petition going around. We set them up and get them together, maybe that way they will stop singing to each other through the bathroom walls._

_Chris: Might as well, at least that way Viktor will stop scenting the hallway outside your room._

_Phichit: yes please. Why does he do that anyway? He can just ask Yuuri out like a normal person. It’s not like my boy wont drop his pants for that Alpha._

_Chris: Viktor would probably drop everything if he is just asked, the problem is he thinks Yuuri doesn’t like him. I don’t think he realises he has never actually introduced himself to Yuuri._

_Phichit: NO! You mean to tell me they’ve been doing this crappy seranading / courting without actually meeting?????_

_Chris: Yup._

_Phichit: that settles it. Bring Viktor to that cafe by the dormitory at five. I’ll make sure Yuuri shows up._

_Chris: Will do._

_Chris: Does that mean you will be alone in your dorm ;)_

_Phichit: Hmmm maybe, come find out Alpha._

_Chris ;) ;)_

_————————————————————————————————————————————_

“So do you think they’re doing okay?” Phichit asked as he pressed closer to his Alpha.

“Come now Cheri, afterglow is for us,” Chris murmured pressing a kiss to Phichit’s neck. They had been curled up tight together ever since they dumped their dumbass friends in the cafe. They rarely ever got time together thanks to the fact that Viktor constantly needed validation, not to mention Phichit’s anxious homebody son.

Phichit grained and tried to push himself up, “I can’t help it. I rarely leave Yuuri alone.”

Chris was having none of that though. He held his omega tight to himself and kissed him till he settled again. “Let it be Phichit. I’m sure it’s going just fine. I’ve never met two idiots more smitten with each other. Now come back here.”

Phichit looked back up at his boyfriend, well these moments were rare so he might as well enjoy them. He smirked, “Round 2,”

“You mean round 4 right?”

————————————————————————————————————————

“AND IIIIIIIiiiiiiiIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOVVEEEE YOUUUU,”

“AND I WILL ALWAYYYAAS LOVE YOUUUUUU,”

_Phichit: why did we decide to set them up again?_

_Chris: so they would do this in private and not for the entire dorm to hear._

_Phichit: well now the entire college can hear them_

_Chris: I’ve got a spare pair of ear plugs_

_Phichit: I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,   
> Lara <3


End file.
